With the current advances in the field of small and compact solid state light-sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or solid state lasers, various light-output applications can be realized using a relatively large number of small light-sources including sets of individually controllable light-sources. Such applications include various illumination applications, such as, for example, systems for spot illumination, backlights for liquid crystal panels and the like.
According to one approach, a large number of light-sources may be arranged on a single carrier. However, due to the inherently low yield and poor scalability of such solutions, various modular concepts have been presented.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,937 discloses a lighting module for use in an LCD-backlight, which is compact and has a high packing density. However, there appears to be room for improvement with respect to the dissipation of heat generated by the LEDs comprised in the lighting module according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,937.